Orphan
by EveDuncan2
Summary: She found her mother murdered on the kitchen floor at the age of five. Despite this tragedy, Bubbles has tried to maintain a normal life at the orphanage she has lived in since the incident. But no one could of known that the very people who killed her mother have been searching for Bubbles her entire life. What makes her so special? Read to find out.


Bubbles P.O.V.

"Mommy, I'm home!" I announced setting my bag on the floor. I waited a second for her to reply, but thier was nothing. "Mommy!" I tried again, skipping down the hall. Nothing. "Mommy?" I called, my voice growing hysterical. "Mommy where are you?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran into the kitchen and fell to my knees. "Mommy?" I whimpered, staring at her blonde blood matted hair. She was on her back, pale blue eyes wide open, wearing a vacant expression. I crawled over to her and shoved her lightly. "Mommy, get up." I said, continuing to shake her. "Get up!" I shreiked, pushing myself to my feet. I felt tears streaming down my face and I had to lean against the wall to support my shaking form. I grabbed for the home phone and dialed nine-one-one. "Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" A chipper voice on the other end asked. I sniffled, "My mommy, she won't... she won't get up." "Oh dear god... What's your adress sweetie?" She asked her voice quiet and sympathetic. I told her and she clicked the phone off. I sat on the floor and crawled back over to my mommy. I threw myself over her cold body and cried silently into her chest. A few minutes later police men knocked the door open and ripped me away from her. "Mommy!" I screamed, thrashing around in the officers grip. "Anything?" A cop asked the paramedic. He shook his head, and draped a blanket over my mommy's face. I watched in horror as they took her away, leaving me with the cops. "What's your name sweetie?" Officer Miller asked me in a deep southern accent. "Bubbles." I whispered. "Okay Bubbles, can you tell me what happened?" She asked, holding my hand. I nodded, "The bus dropped me off after my first day of kindergarden and I was looking for my mommy when I walked in. She wasn't answering when I called for her and I finally found her in the kitchen-" I cut off, swallowing a sob, "on the floor." Officer Miller rubbed soothing circles into my back, "It's okay sweetie. We're gonna take you to a lady named Ms. Jenny and she's gonna take care of you okay?" I nodded and let them take me away.

Eleven Years Later

"Bubbles, sweetie, are you up?" Ms. Jenny, the head mistress of the orphanage asked. I giggled, "Of coarse I am. It's Brick you should worry about!" She chuckled, "I know. Can you get him up for me?" I sighed dramatically, "Well, I suppose." "Thanks honey!" She said. I shuffled over to Bricks door and knocked quietly. "No." He groaned from behind the door. I smiled, "Don't make me come in there!" He just groaned again. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Brick was already back asleep. I walked over to him and started shaking him, "Get up! Your gonna miss the bus!" He swatted at me and I growled stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until you get up." He wrapped an arm around my waist and yanked me onto the bed with him. "Fine, just be quiet will you?" He asked, groggily. "Brick!" I shrieked, squirming in his grasp. He chuckled, "Chill out. I'm only messing with you." He let me go and I jumped to my feet, glaring at him. "Get up!" He sat up and threw the covers off of him. "There, happy?" He yawned. I smiled, "Exstatic. Now hurry up, you've got twenty minutes." He ran a hand through his long red hair, "Okay, now get out." I stuck my tounge out at him and waltzed out. Brick has been my best friend for the eleven years that I've stayed here. I made it very clear to Ms. Jenny that I didn't want to be adopted. I liked it here just fine and didn't want any fake family pretending to love me like one of thier own. So, anytime a couple were looking for a kid, Brick and I would hide in his club house in the forest. "You and me are family. I ain't gonna let some happy-go-lucky kidnappers take my kin." He often said to me. I smiled as I thought of the day Brick and I met.

Ten Years In The Past

"Who's the new girl?" A mischevious red- eyed boy inquired, popping up out of nowhere. I jumped and cringed away from his frightening eyes. "Oh hello Brick. This is Bubbles." Ms. Jenny smiled, motioning for me to introduce myself. Instead, I hid behind her and Brick rolled his eyes. "Just what this place needs, more timid kids who don't talk." He sighed, wondering off. I felt my lower lip tremble as I ran off to another room. I gasped at what I saw. Three of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. "Wow, you girls are really pretty." I said, before I could stop myself. The one in the middle snorted, "Unlike you." "Yeah, could you be anymore bleached out?" A girl with light freckles huffed. "And those clothes, talk about tacky." The african american girl scoffed. The tears finally fell as I turned around ready to run. "Aww, is the baby gonna cry?" One of the girls mocked. I felt the rare feeling of anger take hold of my body as I turned around, "I am not a baby!" The one in the middle walked up to me and yanked harshly on one of my pig tails, "You couldn't be any more of a baby." The other two walked up to me and started pulling on my skirt, then my hair, and my top, yelling over and over again, "Baby! Baby!" Suddenly they were all ripped away. "Could you bitches find another victim!" Brick hissed, red-eyes blazing. The girls eeked and ran away. Brick held out a hand to me and I took it crying as he held me against his chest and let me cry. "Don't cry, Bubs. Those girls are just jealous." He comforted. I wiped my eyes and broke away from him, "Why would they be?" He shrugged, "They never even got to meet their parents, atleast you were able to be around them for a little while." I sniffled, "Well now I feel bad." Brick laughed, "Wow. You are _way_ too nice." I scowled at him, "And you talk _way_ too much." He just laughed again, "I think we're going to be friends." I scoffed, "I doubt it!"

Present Day

I giggled as I remembered the fights we got into back then. 'My favorite color's blue!' 'No my favorite color's blue!' I tried to stop my laughing but soon found the feat impossible as I hears some kids in the hallway having a similar argument. "Holy shit. She's finally lost it people! Call the loony van and get her in a straight jacket!" Brick yelled walking into my room. I launched myself at him and covered his mouth with my hand, "Quiet! Last time you did that, I had to spend the night in the Insane Asylum!" He chuckled, "Most peaceful night of my life." I flicked his forehead and went to get my bookbag. "Yeah right. I still remember you crying when I got back." I gloated. He rolled his eyes, "Now your imagining things too? Maybe you should've stayed at the Asylum." I punched him playfully, "Shut up and get your stuff. The bus will be here in any-" Ms. Jenny cut me off, "BUS!" I shrieked and me and Brick raced down the steps and onto the bus. "Late again, ya god awful orphans?" Our nefarious bus driver glared, as we took our seats. Mr. Malin has had quite the phobia of orphans ever since he saw that movie with Vera Farmiga in it. I giggled at the angry face Brick made and nudged him, "Don't take it personally. He's just a SUPERSTICIOUS OLD MAN!" I yelled the last part so could hear. He gave me the evil eye and I gave it right back causing him to shudder and look away. "Yo, Brick!" Boomer boomed tugging on Brick's hat. My eyes widened. If there was one thing Brick would get pissed at anybody for, it was touching his hat. His dad gave it to him, so it meant alot. I growled and grabbed Boomer's hand, "What the heck are you doin' boy? Do you have a death wish?" Boomer grinned at me and squeezed my fingers lightly, "If you wanted to hold my hand, you could of just asked." I recoiled and brushed my hand off on my skirt, "Ew." Boomer got closer to me, "I love it when you play hard to get." That did it. Brick's whole face turned red as he whirled around and punched Boomer in the face, "Fuck off, pretty boy." Boomer cradled his eye as he asked in a falshetto, "Do you really think I'm pretty?" I rolled my eyes at the exchange and went to check my cell phone. Three texts. Blossom: Girl, I shit you not when I say, Cody just admitted he liked you. I blushed and tried to hide my face as I read the next one. Buttercup: Hooker, you'll never guess what I heard. Cody just asked one of his foot ball buddy's if you two would make a cute couple. I was close to hyprventalation when I read the next one. Robin: Rumor has it Cody's going to ask you out after school. You lucky Bitch. I couldn't help it, I shrieked and started hopping up and down in my seat excitedly. "OHMYGOSH!" Brick gave me a look, "What now?" I sobered, knowing that if Brick found out Cody would be history. "Nothing." I said in a monotone. He snorted, "Bull shit." I shrugged and turned away from him. Brick didn't say anything, but from the look on his face I knew there would be an interogation later. I sighed and turned on my I-Pod, letting my favorite songs take over my thought process as I relaxed against the seat. 


End file.
